Betrayals
by IloveRemusandSirius
Summary: Rosabeth Lilian Potter, the girl-who-lived, find out that Dumbledore is using her as a weapan to defeat Voldemort, so after making an important visit to Gringotts, Rosabeth, along with Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Remus, Sirius and Draco, she goes to La Push.
1. chapter 1

Hello people, my name is Rosabeth Lilian Potter, the girl-who-lived, I'm 14, my parents were Lily and James Potter, I was their only child, though I found out thighs my mum was pregnant when Voldemort murdered her, so I lost an unborn sibling as well as my parents, they died saving me when I was fifteen months old, I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, they have a son my age called Dudley.

When I was 11, I found out that I was a witch, I thought of it as a gift rather than a burden, I attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, like my parents before me, I've just finished my fourth year at Hogwarts, they held the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts, Cedric died in that tournament, I was only one who saw it, Voldemort returned, though he did tell me some interesting information.

We leave Hogwarts today for the summer, I was walking to Dumbledore's office to ask if I can stay with my godfather instead of being sent back to the Dursley family, "Sherbert Lemon" I said when I reached the stone gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle jumped to life, revealing a spiral staircase, I ran up them but stopped in front of the door I heard Dumbledore talking to someone, probably to a portrait of a former Headmaster or Fawkes, his phoenix.

I disillusioned myself and teleported into the office, "the time is near Fawkes, I have to find Riddle and get him under my control again, preferably before his tells Potter the truth, she's my weapon, she hardly knows it, if Riddle doesn't kill her then I will, she hardly knows that the prophecy between her and Riddle is fake, I'll have Ron fill me in on what the Potter girl has been up to recently" Dumbledore said, ok, the man has gone too far this time.

I teleported back to the Gryffindor girls dormitory, I removed the disillusionment charm and started packing my stuff in my trunk, ' _if Dumbledore is asking Ron to spy on me then I'll have to act as if I don't know anything, otherwise it'll tip him off and I'll have to tell Sirius as well'_ I thought to myself.

Two hours later, at 11:30, I was on the Hogwarts Express on my way back to Platform 9, Kings Cross Station, London, Hermione was acting strangely hot tempered towards Ron, he didn't understand why but I think I knew the reason, ' _Hermione, it's Rosabeth, are you alright you're unusually hot tempered towards Ron lately'_ I said in her mind, she knew of my telepathy, she made eye contact with me, her chocolate brown eyes stared in to my emerald green eyes, ' _i overheard a conversation between Ronald and Dumbledore, Ron's been spying on you'_ Hermione thought back, ' _i found out when I overheard Dumbledore talking to Fawkes, his phoenix'_

For the remainder of the journey, Hermione and myself began making plans for me to escape England, before Dumbledore makes me prepare for a war, we arrived at Platform 9, we grabbed our trunks and Hedwig's cage, in my case, "i'll write to you over the summer Rose" Ron said, my eyes hardened slightly, I caught Hermione's warning gaze, "bye Ron" I said.

I dragged my trunk over to Hermione, who was talking to Fred, George, Luna and Draco, "bye guys" I said, "Hermione told us about Ron's betrayal" Draco said, "right, Fred and George, pass word to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, Sirius and Remus, if they don't belibelieve you then tell them that they can ask Luna, Draco, tell your father to get word to Voldemort that Dumbledore wants him under his control again, I'll get word to Neville" I said, the five of them nodded.

I houled my trunk and went through the barrier and spotted my Uncle Vernon, ' _this is going to be a long summer'_ I thought to myself as I walked up to my Uncle.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia arrived at 4 Privet Drive, the allowed me to take my trunk and my wand up to my room instead of it being locked in the cupbard under the stairs , which used to be my room up untill I was 11, I guess they were petrified of Sirius or Remus turning up and cursing them into the next century, or purhaps I'll get Voldemort to deal with them, as I recall Voldemort, as young boy, was an orphan, and grew up in an orphanage and the other orphans abused him relentlessly just because he had magic, or I could call on Greyback on the next full moon, no, bad Rosabeth.

I made it up to my room and locked the door using Non-verbal magic and Wandless Magic, I soundproofed my room, I opened a mind link between me and Neville, ' _Neville, can you hear me?_ ' I asked in his mind, ' _Rosabeth, is that you, how cacan I hear your voice in my head?_ ' I heard Neville's voice say in my head, he sounded quite startled, ' _yes Nev, it's me, Ron has been spying on me since first year'_ I thought, ' _WHAT_ ' Neville shouted in my head, I winced, ' _i know he's spying on me, Hermione found out as well, she overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Ron, I overheard Dumbles taking to Fawkes , it seems that the prophecy between myself and Voldemort is 100% percent fake, Dumbles talked about getting Voldemort under his control again, it leads me to believe that everything Voldemort did before his downfall in Godric's Hollow 13 years ago were not done willingly, Dumbledore sent my parents to their deaths and is probably the reason your parents were tortured to insanity and yes I know their fate, hopefully I'll be able to create a cure, for what seem to be, perminant affects of the cruciatus curse'_ I said, I let Nev process that information.

' _What you planning on doing for fifth year?_ ' Neville asked in my head, ' _Nev, to be honest, I'm not going back to Hogwarts next year, I'm hurt by Ron's betrayal, I took a potentially lethal dose of Basilisk venom that could have killed me, had Fawkes not turned up in time, and saved Ginny when I was 12 and this is how he repays me, Nev, I'm giving you a choice you can finish your education in Hogwarts or you can come with me, I'm not going to force you into anything_ ' I said.

' _i'm with you, you have my support, if you're not going back to Hogwarts then neither am I_ ' Neville said, I canceled the mind link as an owl flew through my open window, "Hi, Enoch, has Hermione sent me something?" I asked, grateful that I'd put a silencing charm on my room, Enoch dropped two letters on to my bed and flew over to Hedwig.

I picked up the two letters, one was from Hermione, the other was from Sirius, I smiled and opened Hermione's letter first, it read;

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I got word from Fred and George, they told Sirius, Remus, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Ginny everything and from what the twins said, Bill had to put a bodybind on Ginny for a few minutes until she calmed down so that she didn't go and hex Ronald into the next millennium._

 _Are you going to Hogwarts next year? I'm not going to force to come back, I just want to know, you're like a sister to me._

 _From Hermione_

I smiled slightly, Hermione was a Gryffindor like me, but with her intelligence you'd have thought that she'd be in Ravenclaw, she was brave and loyal all though she can be a bit bossy at times but she's like my big sister.

I read Sirius's leter next;

 _Dear pup,_

 _Fred and George told us about everything you and Hermione found out, Luna confirmed it with her visions, she also confirmed that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are no longer a threat to us, so I contacted Bellatrix, my cousin, and she confirmed it._

 _Rose, I'd advise you to take a trip to Gringotts this summer, 'Mione told us of your plans to leave England before Dumbledick prepares you for a possible war, I'd also advise you to check what properties the Potters have that aren't in England._

 _From Padfoot_

 _P.S. if those muggles give you any grief then tell me and I'll sort 'em out with Bellatrix_

I laughed, I'd happily let Bellatrix LeStrange deal with my relatives if she found out how they treated a magical child, I put the letters in my trunk for now, I grabbed my wand and removed all traces of tracking charms and teleported to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

I landed in Diagon Alley and walked into Gringotts, I was surprised to see Draco, "hi Draco" I said, I hugged my former nemisis, "hi Rose-Petel" Draco said with his usual Malfoy smirk, his parents came up behind him, "Miss Potter, we meet again" Lucius Malfoy said, the unusual thing was that he didn't sneer at me, "Mr Malfoy" I said, "the Dark Lord send his thanks for your warning about Dumbledore trying to gain control of him again" Lucius said, I nodded, "he's calling I must leaveleave" Lucius said and walked out of Gringotts, "well, he's changed his tune since the last time I saw him, the last time I saw him, he tried to attack for freeing Dobby" I said.

"That is partly to do with me dear, after Draco told me that Lucius nearly attacked you just because you freed Dobby, I gave Lucius a stern talking to, he's dropped his pureblood bigotry now" Draco's mother said, "you're Narcissa Black, well it's Malfoy now, Sirius told me about you, you seemed to be his favourite cousin apart from your sister Andromeda" I said, "yes dear, I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother, Sirius was my favourite cousin" she said.

"Well I'd love to stick around chatting but I came here for a reason" I said, "bye, Rose" Draco said, "bye Drake, I'll contact you when I can" I said.

I walked up to Griphook, "Hello Griphook, I'd like an inheritence test" I said, "certainly Miss Potter, if you'll follow me" Griphook said, so I followed Griphook to his office.

I did the inheritence test and was shocked at what I found, I'm the heir of the Founders of Hogwarts and Peverell, Peverell makes me a distant cousin to Voldemort, Sirius has named me his heir, Neville is my godbrother, Draco and Nymphadora are my cousins as well, "i would like a list of Properties that I own" I said.

Griphook handed me a list of Properties, I had properties all over the world, I focused on the one that weren't in the UK at all, hmmm, I might choose Potter Manor in Forks, Washington, America, that sound like a good place to live.

So I teleported back to my room at 4 Privet Drive, I grabbed a piece of Parchment, ink pot and a Hippergriff quill and began writing a letter to Hermione;

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I would have guessed that Ginny would need restraining, I would have let her give Ron a dose of he famous batbogey hex, Remus and Bill probably needed restraining too._

 _Anyway, Sirius adviced that I go to Gringotts this summer, so I teleported there and asked Griphook for a inheritence test, you'll never guess what I found out, I'm the heir of the Founders of Hogwarts, I'm a descendant of the Peverell brothers thus making me a distant cousin to Voldemort, Neville's my godbrother, Draco and Tonks are my cousins because their mothers are Sirius's cousins and Dumbledore had nearly all my abilities blocked, so Griphook unblocked them._

 _To answer your question, I'm not returning to Hogwarts for fifth year, I had a telepathic conversation with Neville, he said that if I'm not going back to Hogwarts then neither is he, I'll let you either continue at Hogwarts or you can come with me, I'll need you to ask Ginny, Luna, Draco, Fred and George what planning on going back to Hogwarts next year, and I know that Sirius, Remus, Percy, Bill and Charlie will jump at the chance to leave the UK all together if I am, though it will be a few weeks before you can join me, because I need to set up Potter Manor, which is in Forks, Washington._

 _From Rose_

I walked up to Enoch, "take this to Hermione, if she replies then I will be at Potter Manor" I said, as he took the letter in his beak and took flight, I packed everything in my trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage, with one last look around my room, I teleported to Potter Manor.

I appeared in what looked like the Kitchen of Potter Manor, there was no furniture but the was all the electrical stuff was in plplace, in the Kitchen, there was; a washing machine, a dryer, a cooker, an oven, worktops with draws that still had kitchen utensils in them, so the kitchen was already sorted.

I explored Potter Manor, it was three stories high, it had 7 bedrooms, four bathrooms, a livingroom, a dining room, a potions lab, a study, a library, an office, a dueling room, and few cupbards dotted around.

So, the first thing I did was conjure two stands with coat hooks and put them on either side of the front door, then in the livingroom, I conjure two sofas and two comfy chairs, they were in the house colours, red and gold for Gryffindor, greens and silver for slytherin, yellow and black for Hufflepuff and blue and silver for Ravenclaw, I put them in the positions that I wanted them in.

Five weeks later Potter Manor was finished, it did take slightly longer that I wished for, but it was worthy, I hope Hermione have our pureblood friends a crash course on Muggle technology.

I did get a reply from Hermione saying that herself, Draco, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George were following Neville's dicisiondivision and join me in Forks and that Sirius, Remus, Bill, Percy and Charlie were all for starting a new life.

"Expecto Patronum" I said, my Patronus materialised out of nowhere, "Hermione, I hope you have our friends a crash course on Muggle technology, Potter Manor is ready, pass word to the others, you'll have to use the Floo Network, I've put anti-apparation wards up to prevent Dumbles finding me, tell Sirius that I might ask Bellatrix to join us somewhere in the near future, see you soon" I said, I sent my Patronus to relay the message.

Less than 20 minutes later, green flames appeared in the fireplace, and one by one, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Sirius and Remus came out of the fireplace, "hey guys" I said, hugging my friends, "Hermione, I do hope that you gave them a crash course on Muggle technology" I said, my bushy haired friend smiled, "I thought ahead and I've already done that" Hermione said.

"The only thing I haven't managed to do is enroll some of us in the local high school" I said, "i'll do that" Remus said, "ok, Remus, myself, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Ginny, Neville and the Twins are of school age" I said, "what grades?" Sirius asked, "Ginny and Luna will be Sophomores, myself, Draco, Rose and Neville will be Juniors and the twins will be Seniors" Hermione said, Remus nodded and went to make a phone call.

"i'll show you to your rooms" I said and lead them upstairs to the first floor, "you have all the house colours" Ginny complimented, "i may be a Gryffindor but I don't favour Gryffindor over the other houses" I said.

Two weeks later it was our first day at school, we had got all our school equipment a week previously so we had everything ready, I was the first one up, closely followed by Hermione.

As Fred, George, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Luna came downstairs and sat around the Kitchen table, I suddenly remembered about the cars my parents had in the garage, "guys, in America, you can drive from 15 and up so late last night I used my magic to forge driving licences for Fred, George, Hermione and myself, my parents had four cars in the garage, there's a Porsche 911 Turbo, a Ferrari, a Mini Cooper and a Audie Coupé, I'll be taking the Porsche" I said, Fred chose the Ferrari and Draco was riding with him, George chose the Coupé and Neville was riding with him, Hermione chose the Cooper and Ginny was riding with her, Luna was riding in with me in the Porsche, we set off after breakfast.

 **Alice's POV**

It's another day in Forks, we have to blend in with the humans again at school, in my 119 years as a vampire, I have yearned for a soul mate, I'm not bothered if they're male or female, it's almost time to go to school but my eyes glazed over in a vision.

 ***Vision***

 **Eight new students arriving today, four girls and four boys, the girl with long Aurben red hair is my mate.**

 ***End of vision"***

"Alice, what do you see?" asked Jasper, my adoptive brother, "my mate, she's here in Forks, she's one of eight new students, the other seven seem to be her adoptive siblings, she has Aurben red hair and emerald green eyes" I said, "have your visions told you anything about her and her siblings?" Rosalie asked, "not much, the only things I was able to get are that she's not had a good childhood, she appears to be around fourteen or fifteen, her name is Rosabeth, she guards her emotions and hids them and her siblings are extremely protective of her" I said.

I was extremely happy that I will find my mate at school but was worried about what's happened to her in her past to make hide her emotions.

' _Will Rosabeth accept me?_ ' I asked myself, "im sure she'll accept you Alice, whatever she's been though as a child probably makes it hard for her to trust others" Edward said, I nodded, myself, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward were in our cars within two seconds, Edward in his Volvo and the other four of us in Rose's convertible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosabeth's** POV

The journey to Forks High was filled with chatter in all four of our cars, we pulled into the school parking lot, "if anyone stairs at us, it will be like my first year at Hogwarts" I told Luna, we luckily found four parking spots next to each other.

We grabbed our bags, I made sure that I didn't show any positive in my facial expression, we got out of our cars and walked to the Front Office, we walked in to the building, I cleared my throat, the red haired woman looked up, "may I help you dears?" the woman asked.

"Yes, my name is Rosabeth, these are my siblings, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Fred and George, we're the new students" I said, "oh, yes, welcome to Forks High" the women said as she sifted through files, "here you go, here are your schedules and a map of the school each" the woman said, we thanked her and left the building, "well guys, see you at Lunch" George said, we nodded and went our separate ways.

I made it to American History, the teacher looked up, "class, these are our new students, why don't you introduce yourselves to the class" the teacher said, "um, my name is Rosabeth Potter, these are my adopted siblings, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, we're from England in the UK, if anyone makes fun of an orphan, or someone who's adopted, you'll have to deal with me because I don't take it lightly when someone takes the absolute piss out of someone who doesn't know what it's like to have a family that loves them" I said in a monotone.

American History passed by quickly, as did most of the morning, it was now time for lunch, we walked out of Spanish with a girl called Jessica Stanley, she struck me as the kind of person who'd spread gossip and tack the piss out of someone.

We sat down at a lunch table, our sibling have a different lunch time to us, my eyes caught the sight of five students occupying a table, they were pale, inhumanly beautiful, they had the same golden eyes, it's obvious that they had caught the attention of Hermione, Draco and Neville, one thought was running through our minds, ' _Vampires_ ' we thought at the same time.

"So you've laid your eyes upon the Cullen and Hale siblings have you?" we heard Jessica say, "yes, which is which?" Hermione asked, I could tell that Jessica reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown.

"the blondes are the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper, the little dark haired girl is Alice, the big guy is Emmett and bronze haired one is Edward" Angela, a dark haired girl from my Physics class, said, my magic called out to Alice, ' _oh great I'm mates with a vampire, Remus is going to throttle me if he finds out, he's a child of the moon but is the gentlest person I know"_ I thought.

"They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska two years ago, they live together, and in couples with the exception of Edward, they're really weird, I think Mrs Cullen adopted because she either can't have children or she felt sorry for them not having families of their own, maybe that's why they're freaks and..." Jessica started but didn't get to finish it because I slapped her across the face, her friends looked both shocked and angry, my siblings could feel my anger rolling of me in waves probably.

"How _dare_ you insult Mrs Cullen behind her back you bitch, you don't even know her so how can you judge her, and how dare you say that she felt sorry for them not having families of their own, she must have been incredibly generous to take in five grown teenagers and she will love as if they're her own children, and how can you call them freaks, you don't even know who they are, they seem ani social but wouldn't you feel the same if you moved somewhere, if you ever insult Mrs Cullen or her children again, you'll pay the consequence" I snarled angrily, I noticed that my siblings were exchanging worried looks, they knew that hearing Jessica badmouthing Mrs Cullen and the Cullen children had struck a nerve.

 **Alice's POV**

I had been watching my mate throughout lunch hour, I was worried about how little she was eating, Angela told my mate and three of her siblings about who we were, then Stanley started badmouthing Esme and us, Rosabeth shocked us by slapping Stanley across the face and defended us and Esme.

Me and my siblings watched as Rosabeth grabbed her bag and stalked out of the cafeteria, we turned our attention back to Stanley's table, the bushy haired girl looked ready to snap.

"W-What the hell is her problem" Stanley demanded.

"You really are an insensitive bitch aren't you, insulting Mrs Cullen and her children struck a nerve, Rosabeth's an orphan, her parents were murdered before she could even talk, she can't even remember what they look like, she doesn't take it lightly when people take the piss out of others in her posion" the girl snapped before she and the two boys on either side of her stood up and walked off to find my mate and comfort her.

When the bushy haired girl said that Rosabeth was an orphan, my undead heart broke, I whimpered slightly at not being able to comfort her, "give it time Alice, she'll accept you but you can't be too forward with her" Jasper said.

"The four knew what we were the moment they saw us, I'm not sure how, and Rosabeth somehow knows that she's your mate, they live with a child of the moon, a full werewolf, I managed to view some of her memories with the werewolf, his name his Remus Lupin, Rosabeth is pretty close with him, she knows that he's safe to be around" Edward said.

I panicked when a found out that child of the moon was living with my young mate, but Edward assured me that Rosabeth trust this werewolf with her life.

 **Hermione's POV**

The nerve of that bitch, Stanley better watch watch her mouth unless she wants to be incarcerated in hospital for life, we found Rosabeth outside the English classroom, "Rosie, are you okay?" Neville asked, "yes Nev, sorry about that outburst, it hit a very sensitive nerve" Rosabeth said, "you don't have to apologize, you did the right thing by stand up for someone you didn't even know, I think your mother world be proud that you don't judge people before you know them personally" I said.

The rest of the day went by without much event, we waited by our cars for the twins, Ginny and Luna, the four of them came and we set of home.

 **Rosabeth's POV**

We made it home and we went in, we saw Bill, Charlie, Percy, Sirius and Remus lounging around in the livingroom, "did any of you know that a coven of vampires lived in Forks?" Ginny asked, "yes, but they're vegetarians, they have gold eyes, why?" Remus asked, "well five of them go to Forks High, I stood up for them when a girl from our Spanish class had the audacity to insult them and their adoptive mum, it struck a nerve, I defended the family on instinct" I said.

We had our meals and settled down for the evening, Hermione had to constantly check that Fred and George were doing their homework, I suppose some things never change when it comes to studies.

 **Esme's POV**

When my children got home from school, they wanted to hold a family meeting when Carlisle got home, so when Carlisle returned from the hospital, he saw us all assembled in the sitting room, "what's going on?" Carlisle asked me, "dear, Alice wanted to hold a family meeting" I said, Carlisle put his stuff away and joined us before a human could blink, "it's about the new students Carlisle" Rosalie said.

"Each one of the eight that saw us they immediately knew what we were, Alice found her mate in one of the four juniors that share lunch hour with" Jasper piped in, my undead heart sored when he mentioned that Alice had found her mate.

"What do you know of your mate dear?" Carlisle asked, "her name is Rosabeth Lilian Potter, she started school today with her seven adopted siblings, her siblings are called Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley and George Weasley, when Jessica Stanley insulted us and Esme, Rosabeth stood up for us despite not knowing us, after my mate had fled the cafeteria, Hermione was ready to explode in anger, Draco and Neville were barely able to control their but managed to keep it in control, when Hermione exploded, what she said made my undead heart break" Alice started, Rose looked at Alice and spoke, "do you want me to carry on?" Rose asked, Alice nodded.

Rose looked at me and Carlisle "Hermione revealed to StStanley that insulting us for being orphans struck a nerve for Rosabeth, Hermione mentioned that Rosabeth was indeed an orphan, her parents died before she could speak" Rose finished for Alice, who smiled a little to show her appreciation for Rose's input, my heart would have broken if I were human.

' _poor child, she grew up not knowing what it was like to have a family, yet she had the compassion to defend me and my children_ ' I Edward winced at my thoughts.


End file.
